This invention relates to fast-curing elastomeric compositions wherein the principal elastomer is an .alpha.-olefin copolymer rubber.
In the process of mixing, shaping and curing elastomeric materials to produce a wide variety of useful rubber products it is economically attractive to shorten the time required for the vulcanization step without unduly shortening the time available for mixing and shaping the uncured stock. Such a reduction in vulcanization time not only allows increased productivity of molds and presses but frequently allows reduction of the size, and thus the cost, of molten salt or metal baths which are used to cure long lengths of products such as rubber covered cables and hoses.
In the case of curing an ethylene, propylene nonconjugated diene rubber, (EPDM rubber), it is known that addition of a chlorosulfonated polyolefin to the usual sulfur curable composition will increase the rate of cure and the level of cure attainable. The present invention provides an ethylene, propylene, nonconjugated diene rubber composition containing a chlorosulfonated polyolefin which cures in even shorter time to products which can be removed from presses or curing baths without damage. If desirable these elastomeric products can be cured further in conventional air ovens.